Peel 166 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-12-22 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads 'January '91.' Sessions *None Tracklisting 22 December 1990 (BFBS) *Dub Sex: 'Swerve (2x Compilation LP-Manchester, So Much To Answer For)' (Strange Fruit) *Bolt Thrower: 'Shreds Of Sanity (LP-War Master)' (Earache) :(JP: 'I have to apologise, as I have done in the past, for sounding a little tired on this programme, but the truth of the matter is, as I pointed out to you before, we have to start recording these programmes for BFBS at 7.30 in the morning, for various reasons, and that on a morning when I've not finished working until two o'clock the night before and getting to bed at three. I'd like to pretend that it's because I've been involved in what the tabloid papers refer to as "sex romps", whatever they may be, but it's not this at all: it's just work really. Frankly, I think a sex romp would probably kill me off, because the newspapers are full of people my age who've dropped dead in the middle of such activities - that and playing squash: I avoid them both vigorously.') *Tar: 'Cold (LP-Roundhouse)' (Amphetamine Reptile) :(JP: 'The only time I've ever been to anything that could be described as a sex romp, I've probably told you this story before, but many many years ago, when the John Peel Roadshow had been down in Bournemouth actually, knocking 'em dead down there, and the promoter, who was an oily little oik actually, white socks and slip-ons, need I say any more?, said y'know, did I want to come back to a bit of a do at his house, and foolishly I said, "Well, yeah I suppose," expecting it was going to be sweet white wine and a bit of talk about Flemish poetry and then off to bed. But it wasn't like that at all: I got in there, it was full of the most appalling people, and I was sat down in one of those peacock chairs, which is another terrible giveaway sign of course, right next to the record player, because I thought, "Well, I won't have to sit here and make a lot of stupid conversation," and I was very tired anyway, so I kind of dozed off for a few minutes, and when I woke up again, there was a sex romp in progress! Everywhere I looked, I could see sort of naked buttocks rising and falling in the half-light from the kitchen. I thought to meself, really I don't have the figure for that sort of thing, nor the constitution, so I spent the entire night sitting in front of this record player pretending to be asleep, occasionally opening my eyes and seeing who was doing what to whom. Some bloke put a Santana LP on the record player...There's a kind of corollary to it because I was driving home, I was so tired, I had to keep stopping in lay-bys for 20 minutes' sleep because it was winter: I'd wake up, drive on to the next lay-by, and I arrived in London during the rush hour, and I was coming in through Hammersmith, over the Hammersmith flyover. I was sitting in the car, and by this time I was sort of hysterical with fatigue. I was listening to an 8-track (that'll show you how long ago it was) by Little Feat, playing it incredibly loud to keep myself awake, for the irritant value of it, and pretending to play the guitar on the steering wheel of the car. I suddenly became aware I was sitting in a traffic jam and the person in the car next to me was watching me: indeed they might, quite clearly, as far as they knew, they were parked next to somebody who was completely out of his head. So I turned round to look and see who it was, and it was Princess Anne! It's the only time I've ever seen her, and there she was, in that Reliant that she used to rush around in, which was being driven by some kind of security person, but there you are. Jolly interesting life I lead: that'll be a couple of chapters in my autobiography, when I get round to writing it.') *Zafra: 'Put Your Body Into This (12")' (Slam) :(JP: 'What I should have done was roll down the window and shouted, "Just been earning a spot of money to keep you in fast cars, your holiness!," but I didn't think of that at the time: in fact, I've only just thought of it now, something like 14 years too late.') *Little Caesar & The Romans: 'Those Oldies But Goodies (Remind Me Of You) (Compilation LP-Oldies But Goodies)' (Del-Fi) *Beatpack: 'Frustrated Third Party (7")' (Screaming Apple) *Green Day: 'Best Thing In Town (7"-Sweet Children)' (Skene!) *Swervedriver: 'She's Beside Herself (12"-Rave Down)' (Creation) *Wild Jimmy Spruill: 'Scratch N' Twist (Compilation LP-Wild Jimmy Spruill - The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-1964)' (Krazy Kat) *Solomon Grundy: 'My Prison Is My Freedom (LP-Solomon Grundy)' (New Alliance) *Love + Respect: 'Fishy Respect (7"-Deep + Heartfelt)' (Penultimate) File ;Name *Peel 166 ;Length *00:47:03 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. A muddy start and much evidence of print-through and thermostat interference in places. ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS